Mi mujer ideal
by hinatakazami
Summary: Para naruto era importante saber porque sasuke no le hacia caso a ninguna de sus fans, el rubio estaba empezandose a hacerse ideas raras.


Hola a todos.

Este es mi primer sasuhina y es un one- shop.

Naruto no es mio le pertenece a kishimoto.

* * *

**Mi mujer ideal.**

Tenia que saberlo.

Tenía que averiguarlo.

Y aquel momento le parecía el más apropiado, pero como el sabia su amigo-rival-hermano, no se lo iba a soltar tan fácil así que primero tendría que preparar el terreno.

-Oe teme- el oji-negro giro su vista a naruto- ¿quieres ir a comer ramen conmigo- sasuke arqueo una ceja, _ramen, ramen, ramen, _desde que regreso naruto lo vivía atosigando con ramen día y noche y siendo sincero ya le estaba empezando a coger asco a dicho alimento.

-Dobe en el mundo hay más que ramen- dándole la espalda al rubio emprendió su retirada del campo de entrenamiento del antiguo equipo 7, kakashi los había invitado a entrenar a todos juntos como lo hacían cuando tenían 13, (y en lo que el denomino locura temporal acepto), en fin , ¡eso había sido una total pérdida de tiempo!, su antiguo sensei se la paso leyendo una nueva novela pervertida de un nuevo autor pervertido, (al parecer había encontrado a alguien tan bueno como jiraya),naruto y sakura se la pasaron discutiendo, luego mirándose como si se quisieran comer mutuamente – y el no dudaba que si hubieran estado solos lo habrían hecho-, y luego volvían a discutir- suspiro- toda una mañana desastrosa.

-Pero teme- el oji azul viendo que el azabache se iba, contraataco, no podía perder su oportunidad de _preguntarle.-_vamos te juro que si me acompañas no te molestare por toda una semana- sonriendo abiertamente y cruzando sus brazos tras su nuca, naruto esperaba que aceptara.

Sasuke sabiendo lo testarudo que podía llegar a ser naruto decidió aceptar de una buena vez y ahorrarse el futuro dolor de cabeza, sumándole el hecho de que tenía hambre.

-Que sea un mes- el oji-negro tomo camino rumbo a ichiraku, el uzumaki sonrió y corrió para alcanzarlo, orgulloso de du poder de convencimiento, ahora solo era cuestión de tiempo y de _valor_, para hacerle la _pregunta._

**...**

Al llegar a ichiraku su dueño los recibió con una sonrisa, ambos jóvenes tomaron asiento y ordenaron, pasados unos minutos áyame puso frente a ellos 2 humeantes tazones de ramen, los 2 cogieron sus palillos y empezaron a comer. Al azabache se le hizo muy extraño que de camino al restaurante naruto no pronuncio palabra – y eso era de preocuparse- y de vez en vez lo miraba de soslayo , el uchiha decidió no prestarle atención, los problemas existenciales de naruto no le importaban en lo mas mínimo.

El rubio termino feliz su tazón – y eso que el oji negro solo iba a la mitad del suyo- y decidió que era el momento , necesitaría de todo su valor y de corazón esperaba que el peli negro lo apreciara y no lo matara por el _atrevimiento._

- T-teme espero que no te molestes por lo que te voy a preguntar- totalmente nervioso, naruto evitaba mirar a su amigo (eso lo ponía más nervioso), el moreno estaba con su actitud de siempre como si no estuviera viendo a su amigo prácticamente ahogándose con su propia saliva .

-Dilo- la voz le salió gruesa, como si estuviera cansado de la actitud del rubio, al escucharlo naruto pego un brinco en su asiento y decidió soltar la pregunta de una vez, mientras rogaba mentalmente que ese no fuera su ultimo tazón de ramen.

-Temetueresgay- lo dijo tan rápido que esperaba que el uchiha lo haiga entendido (no quería repetirlo), mientras el oji negro – que no supo cómo- le entendió perfectamente, primero casi se atora con los fideos que tenía en la boca, luego le dieron ganas de caerse al piso por lo sorpresivo del asunto ( pero decidió que eso era caer muy bajo, el tenia una reputación que cuidar), al recuperarse de la sorpresa, sasuke le lanzo una mirada que claramente decía – te voy a matar- y naruto hecho un mar de nervios alzo las manos a la altura de su pecho y comenzó a negar frenéticamente con ellas, rogándole a kami que el moreno lo dejara explicarle.

-T-teme e-espera, es que tu e yo eee – naruto probo calmarse- es que tu no le haces caso a ninguna chica y mira que te sobran, entonces yo escuche unos rumores- el uchiha levanto una ceja- y entonces pensé que o tu eres gay o crees que ninguna mujer es suficiente para ti- suspirando naruto se puso una mano en el pecho para tratar de calmar su respiración, mientras sasuke lo seguía mirando como si fuera su peor enemigo, el oji negro le dio un golpe al mero estilo sakura y con una voz que no daba pie a dudas le dijo.

-No, no soy gay- el rubio lo miro como si no le creyera y sasuke decidió ignorarlo.

-Ahh teme si no eres gay eso quiere decir que te gustan las mujeres.

-Que inteligente te has vuelto dobe- naruto gruño por el insulto, luego arreglarían eso, ahora era su oportunidad de platicar con sasuke, - y por platicar se refería a sacarle más de tres frases al moreno-.

-Si, si a lo que me refiero es que si te gustan las mujeres, porque no le haces caso a alguna de las muchas que te persiguen- el uchiha sopeso el contestarle, si no lo hacia naruto lo estaría molestando todo el santo día – y kami sabia que no quería eso- y por otro lado llevaba un buen rato que quería contarle a alguien sobre_ eso_, pero como buen uchiha se repetía a el mismo que no necesitaba de eso – su orgullo estaba primero-, y si se lo contaba a naruto tenia como excusa su acoso y ni él ni su orgullo se verían afectados.

-Escucha dobe- el peli negro miro directo a los orbes azules de su amigo, naruto asintió cual niño en la escuela –no te lo volveré a repetir – de nuevo naruto asintió como si le fueran a explicar cómo se hacen los niños.

-La mujer ideal para mi tiene que ser delicada, tímida y elegante pero a sus vez que sea fuerte aunque no lo parezca, que su cabello sea largo, liso, y tenga el color de la noche, que sus ojos sean como dos lunas, que su sonrisa me haga pensar que todo estará bien, que su piel sea blanca, como porcelana pura,- naruto lo miro confundido el moreno parecía ido- y como bonus que sea torpe, se sonroje y tartamudee cuando está nerviosa-. Al terminar sasuke sonrió orgulloso por su descripción.

-Teme yo sabía que tú estabas loco, pero donde carajos vas…..- y como si estuviera en un espejismo naruto vio como una mano delgada y pálida levantaba las cortinas e ingresaba al local, y ahí vio las palabras de su amigo hechas mujer, vio como se sonrojaba y movía sus labios para saludarlos mientras hacia una reverencia, y como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido la vio tomar asiento al lado de sasuke, ordenar y dar las gracias anticipadas, y también sintió como de tan solo tenerla cerca el gran Uchiha Sasuke se paralizo.

Y por una vez en su vida naruto les dio la razón a aquellos que decían que era un idiota, despistado, _como no se había dado cuenta._

-T-TEME A TI TE GUSTA H….- y gracias al cielo el azabache le tapo la boca al rubio, mientras lo amenazaba de muerte – por tercera vez en el día- con la mirada, la otra persona presente en aquel lugar los miraba entre preocupada y avergonzada , ambos jóvenes se acomodaron en sus asientos y siguieron en lo suyo y aunque naruto aun tenía hambre decidió que hay hacia mal tercio, porque el rubio vio un brillo particular en la mirada de su amigo cuando la sintió cerca y se pregunto si sasuke estaba enamorado.

-Yo como que me voy- se levanto, dejo el dinero de ambos tazones y antes de retirarse le palmeo la espalda al moreno –que gruño por la acción- de forma amistosa, y susurrándole un _**que tengas suerte**_ que solo el alcanzo a oír, salió a correr como si no hubiera un mañana.

El uchiha comprendió que naruto lo había entendido y se sintió feliz de poder confiar en el por algo era su amigo-rival-hermano, claro que eso jamás se lo iba a admitir a el rubio, porque él era Sasuke Uchiha.

-Eto, sasuke-san porque naruto-kun se fue así- aquella vocecita se dejo oír e inconscientemente el moreno sonrió y aquello de inmediato desapareció, aunque no pudo hacer desaparecer el brillo de _autentica felicidad_ que se poso en sus ojos.

-Hmpt no se- y fijo su vista a el tazón mientras ella hacía lo mismo.

"_**me pregunto cómo reaccionaras tu cuando te diga lo que siento, que nada me haría sentir más orgulloso que verte portar mi apellido, mmmm, Uchiha Hinata, si definitivamente suena mejor".

* * *

**_

Gracias de antemano por leerlo, y si me dejaran un comentario seria muy chevrere.

Se despide hinatakazami.


End file.
